kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kotarō Hayama
|kanji = 葉山 小太郎 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 180 cm (5' 11") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |birthday = July 25th, Leo |blood type = B |team = Rakuzan |position = Small Forward |talent = Lightning Dribble |first appearance manga = Chapter 174 |first appearance anime = Episode 54 |anime voice = Toshiki Masuda}} Kotarō Hayama (葉山 小太郎 Hayama Kotarō) is the small forward of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. His nickname is The Raijū (雷獣 Raijū). Appearance Hayama is of average height and build. He is shown to be very agile and athletic. He has short, blond hair and a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils. He also has a snaggle tooth in the left corner of his mouth. He wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 7. Personality Hayama is energetic to the point of annoyance. He often fools around carelessly like a child.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 13 He is an attention-seeker. Despite these, he has a sense of being vengeful towards his opponents like when Miyaji dribbles past him and Kagami totally dominating him while in the Zone; he requested Akashi to let him mark Kagami one more time for he can't settle down unless he returns the favor. He also takes pride in being an upperclassmen, this is shown when he tells Kagami he forgot to add Senpai after his last name. He is also arrogant as he always wants to destroy those who is up against him. History Hayama was a very strong and talented player in Junior High school and was known for his Lightning Dribble, which earned him the nickname Raijū. However, he was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles and instead bears the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. Story Winter Cup Hayama and his team made it through the first round and the quarter-finals with no mention-worthy matches. Semi-finals Before the Winter Cup semi-finals start, Hayama is seen visiting a sports shop. When Kagami enters the shop and climbs the stairs, Hayama is seen rushing down from it. Unable to stop, Hayama jumps, does a somersault and lands behind Kagami. Hayama apologizes and runs off, but not before Kagami can see his Rakuzan High sweater.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 7 He later appears alongside his team, entering the gym for their match. When Hayama sees Shūtoku High, their opponent, he freaks out and shouts that they look super strong. This annoys Mibuchi. He directs his statement at Akashi and Akashi confirms that they are indeed strong. When the match finally starts, the ball goes to Takao. He is guarded by Hayama and surprises him by passing the ball behind his back.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 15 The match goes on and the first quarter passes by. At the first attack by Shūtoku, Hayama finds himself guarding Miyaji in a one-on-one. He is excited to get some action but is set straight by Miyaji's dribbling and is passed. Hayama is scolded by Nebuya, Mibuchi, and Akashi, and he receives the ball during the counter. Guarded by Miyaji, Hayama smirks and guesses that "three" will be enough. He proceeds to bounce the ball extremely strong and fast, and then dribbles right past Miyaji.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 He goes up for the lay-up, but encounters Kimura under the hoop. He then performs a double clutch to avoid Kimura, and makes the shot. It is later revealed that his dribble from before only used three fingers. Miyaji is amazed to find out that there are still two stages above that. The next offense, Hayama passes Miyaji again and passes it through to Nebuya, who later thanks him roughly for the pass. Hayama calls him a muscle gorilla, something Nebuya jokingly takes as a compliment. A counter by Rakuzan follows and Hayama passes Miyaji yet again, only to be blocked by Midorima during the lay-up attempt. Hayama is amazed by Midorima's speed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 14 The first half ends with a tie. The match continues and Akashi faces Midorima in a one-on-one battle. Akashi overwhelms Shūtoku, resulting in 71 - 51 for Rakuzan.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 179, page 15 Midorima starts combining his shooting with Takao's passing, slowly closing the gap. Hayama attempts to shoot a basket but misses which results in a Shūtoku rebound and possession of the ball. The players pass the ball to Midorima, who scores again. When Shūtoku regains their determination by slowly cutting into Rakuzan's lead, Akashi shocks everyone by scoring on his own team's basket. He tells his team that this is not the time to relax and that the match is not over yet. He states that if they lose by just one basket, it will have been his fault and that he will gouge out his eyes and give them to his teammates.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 16 When the game resumes, the Rakuzan players appear more serious than before. Hayama gets the ball and scores a basket.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 181, page 20 The match ends with a score of 86 - 70, as Akashi shuts down Takao and Midorima's combination plays.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 183, page 1 Finals During the warm-up, the Rakuzan players settle on their marks, Hayama's being Kagami. All of the starting members are announced onto the court as they bow, wishing for a good match. The tip-off begins and Kagami gets the ball, he scores over Akashi using the Meteor Jam, everyone noticed that he has entered the Zone.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 232, page 19 Skill Hayama has displayed some exceptional athleticism in the form of speed and agility. He can perform a near perfect double clutch, dive under a defender and lay it in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 7 Hayama's defense is also stellar, as his extreme energy allows him to play an especially tight and intense defensive style.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 236, page 4 Both Kagami and Alexandra Garcia later observe that Hayama has mastered the control of his "animal instinct", heightening his reflexes and overall physical ability. Lightning Dribble Hayama's_dribbling.png|Hayama's three fingers dribbling Lightning Dribble.png|Hayama's four fingers dribbling Hayama's five fingers dribbling.png|Hayama's five fingers dribbling Hayama level 5 dribble.png|Lightning Dribble level 5